Inkjet printing involves releasing droplets of printing fluid onto a print medium, such as paper. In order to accurately produce the details of the printed content, nozzles in a print head accurately and selectively release multiple drops of printing fluid, such as ink. The printing fluid drops released onto the print medium are in a liquid state and thus have to be heated to permanently form the desired printed content. Printers, such as the inkjet printers may thus include heating units for heating the printing fluid released on the print medium. For instance, a heating unit may be provided for drying wetting agents and other substances from the printing fluid drops, after the printing fluid drops have been released on to the print medium.